Demyx's Super Soaker
by xXFlutterbyXx
Summary: Demyx is tired of being teased by the other organization members for his whimpy weapon. Lucky for Demyx, Vexen has the perfect replacment in store.


"Guys

"Guys!!" yelled the figure in black as he stumbled into a large white room. The room was set up to be a games room, so that the nobodies who were not on missions had a place to just "hang" in. A few tables, a mini-fridge, a couch and a T.V. with some sort of game system hooked up to it were just a few of the items occupying the room. There was a pair of men sitting on the couch, watching something that seemed to be derived of nothing but sports injuries. One of the men turned his head slightly, to acknowledge that the overly excited being had been heard.

"Yes Demyx, what is it?" The redhead said, obviously still focusing on the television screen. The Melodious Nocturne quickly made his way over to the side of the couch, hiding something behind his back. This seemed to provoke the interest of the spiky-haired gentleman. The other still remained watching the screen before them, but this may have been due to the fact that he had an eye patch on the side that the conversation was happening on.

"You know how you guys keep saying that my weapon is too wimpy? Well, Vexen whipped up a new weapon for me, and it's really cool!" It was obvious that he was giddy to show them what was behind his back.

"Oh a new weapon, now I'm interested." The second man remarked, finally averting his gaze from the moving pictures to the other nobodies, revealing a deep scar on the left side of his face. It just so happened that this nobody had an intense interest in anything involving violence, or someone getting hurt. That could account for the scar and loss of his eye. So at the mention of something harmful and brand spanking new, he wanted to know.

"I knew you'd be interested, Xigbar." A smile spread across the blonde's face. He couldn't keep his excitement in anymore. "LOOK I HAVE A GUN JUST LIKE YOU NOW AND WHAT'S EVEN BETTER IS THAT IT'S A ROCKET LAUNCHER!!" He quickly whipped his arm around. A moment of silence followed. The gun looked to be made of plastic, with hollow, liquid filled spheres on top. Axel and Xigbar looked at each other, and then back at Demyx.

"Sorry to tell you dude, but that's a water gun, a Super-Soaker by the looks of it. I don't know what Vexen told you, but you've been had. Duped. Fooled." Xigbar said in a disappointed, but rather amused voice. It was silly to think that Demyx actually had a real weapon, like he could handle one.

"NO, it just LOOKS like a water gun! But really it's a rocket launcher, Vexen told me so, and he wouldn't lie to me like some people." He put special emphasis on the last part of the sentence. He had a hurt look on his face. They never believe him, no matter what he's talking about. But still, he had wanted a better reaction than that. Come on, it was a ROCKET LAUNCHER.

"That's no rocket launcher kid, and believe me, I'd know a rocket launcher if I saw one. Now run on back to Vexen's lab like a good little boy and get your sitar back."

"It is too a rocket launcher!!" Demyx was getting agitated now, or at least as agitated as the calm, mellow musician could be. His voice came out sounding rather whiny, not the best when you're trying to win over your peers. "If you really don't believe me, then maybe you'd like a demonstration!"

"Okay, then let's have a demonstration! In fact, I volunteer as the target!" Xigbar smugly got up from the couch and walked behind it, opening up his arms to show that he was ready for anything Demyx could throw at him. At first Demyx hesitated, not knowing if he should risk it or not. After careful consideration, he positioned himself across from Xigbar behind the couch.

"Xig, do you really think that's a good idea? Why don't you just say you believe him". Axel, who had been silent up to this point, was turned to look behind the couch at what seemed to be a duel waiting to happen. "Isn't it better than disappointing the poor guy?"

"No way, this squirt has got to learn not to be so gullible. If the only way for him to learn is to crush his pathetic little spirit, then so be it." One could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to back down; he wanted to be proved right. He still stood with his arms out to the side; waiting for the blow he thought would never come. "I'm ready when you are kid."

"Well...okay…here it comes." Demyx held the gun like he had never held one before. With his finger on the trigger, he held the gun close to his belly, trying to brace himself for the blast. Xigbar stared back with his yellow eyes, smirking, waiting for the water to cascade onto his boot. Demyx's eyes shifted to Axel's, but found no comfort in them. Axel really wasn't sure what was going to happen. A water gun sure, but a rocket launcher? Vexen seemed like the one who could pull that off. Finally, with the thick sweat on his brow, Demyx closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

The next thing he knew, Xigbar was flat against the wall behind him, his robe singed, his skin temporarily stained black. A look of pure shock was written across his face. A long silence fell upon the room for the next five minutes. Demyx was on the ground, flat on his behind. He had dropped the gun and was staring at it in horror. He didn't think that the gun had that much power to it. Rocket launcher sounds cool, but not scary, tear up the room kind of cool. Axel didn't know what sight was more amusing; Xigbar slowly sliding down the wall, or Demyx trying to squirm away from his new, beloved toy. His eyes kept shifting back and forth between the two, stifling his laughter. Demyx was the first to break the silence.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO DO THAT XIGGY, I'M SO SORRY!! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!! I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!!" Demyx practically screamed. In the next few seconds, Demyx had gotten up and bolted out the door, almost crying, rambling on about how sorry he was and how he wanted his sitar back. Xigbar still hadn't moved from his slumped position on the floor.

Axel got up off the couch, and walked over to the spot on the floor that the cleverly disguised gun now occupied. He picked it up, and turned it over in his hands, surveying it's every curve. His gaze again wandered to Xigbar on the other side of the room, who still hadn't recovered from the pure shock of a rocket to his chest. Other than being charred from head to toe, however, he seemed unscathed. Well, that's what to expect from a guy with as many scars as Xigbar; almost completely indestructible.

Axel, seeming satisfied with what he now held in his hands, quietly exited the room, and yelled down the long, white corridor, "Hey Roxas! Wanna have a water fight!?"


End file.
